The Lost Gods of Olympus
by cherryblossomsakura1291
Summary: Supreme the highest and most ancient God of all the gods have banished the gods and goddesses into a different time and era to be reincarnated. Will they learn their lesson? No specific character shipped. They're all involved.


**So guys I got this book from my job that talked about the Greek gods from Percy Jackson's point of view and he went into detail about how everything came to be. So I got an idea. What if they were all reincarnated and had to live in punishment? What if Hera was the whore and Zeus was the loving husband she always wanted him to be? Hmm questions. **

**So I bring you, The Lost Gods of Olympus. Enjoy. It may be a bit short, but prologues usually are lol **

Prologue (some time LONG ago before WI-FI was invented)

Thunder cracked throughout all the heavens that even the animals on the Earth could feel the rage. The Supreme Being, the One higher than the gods of Olympus lashed out in fury. He was angry that they had forgotten the reason for which He made them. All of them became arrogant, selfish and prideful. Every single last one of them became conceited and thought they were so much better than their human counterparts. Supreme made the gods to reflect a certain aspect of His character. They were meant to be good. But they got out of hand. So they all were summoned to Hall of Holies to await their punishment.

The hall itself resembled a giant castle; one where the biggest and most powerful of kings resided. Zeus in all of his arrogance resented the beautiful place. It was much more gorgeous than anything he had ever imagined. This place was so ancient that not even the gods themselves knew where it came from; just like Supreme, it was just there. Now this realm of peace where Supreme resided was one of beauty and grace. All the creatures that the gods had seen lurking around the palace seemed to just sing. Supreme's holiness brought out the good in everything, they all supposed. Even the trees had a luster to them that envied even the most beautiful of places on Earth. Everything around them sparkled a heavenly glow. It didn't take long for them to get to the Hall of Holies. In Earth time, it was about 20 minutes.

But once they got there, Zeus was also the first to speak. He figured that since he was the "oldest" out of his siblings, he should be the one to settle Supreme's anger. '' My Lord, elder to us all; I understand that you are absolutely horrified at our actions. But could you be a bit more merciful?''

All the other gods, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, etc. stood in silence as their brother beseeched on their behalf. There were so many gods and goddesses in different forms that one could wonder what was the Supreme planning to do with all of them?

Supreme was the first and only God. He was there before all of creation came into being. No one knew exactly where he came from. Supreme was just there and extremely powerful. If you thought Zeus had powers. This God was one not to be reckoned with. He was so holy that you could not look at him directly. His light shined brighter than a thousand suns. His magnificent beauty made Aphrodite look like a peasant.

His fury turned the entire sky above them a ruby red. The gods flinched out of fear. They messed up for real.

'' How dare you speak to Me in such a manner boy? Show some respect. I am He am I not?'' Supreme's eyes were literally full of fire. It was a brilliant shade of orange.

Athena was the one to speak then. She was the goddess of wisdom and one that Supreme would seem to listen to. Now He loved all of his little god children. His character was one that no one could understand.

'' My Lord, forgive Zeus for his arrogant outburst. I beseech you to forgive us for acting out of character and getting power hungry. But we are all wondering why have you brought us here?'' Athena asked gently secretly glaring at Zeus for coming to the All-Mighty one in arrogance.

Supreme settled down and the sky above returned to a soft golden color. His eyes shined a brilliant blue-green that reflected the bluest of oceans and greenest forests. His hair was as red as a ruby and his smile was loving. He sat down on his throne with Power and Authority that even the gods couldn't emit from their auras.

'' To be honest my little ones, I don't have to explain anything. But since I AM the great I AM. I will. You all have disgraced the gifts that I have given you. You have taken them and defiled them in the most horrendous way. But I am merciful. I will allow you to live, but not in the forms that you currently possess. No, you will live in a different time and era; where you will learn humility and gentleness.''

The gods looked at Him in confusion, but before they could ask anything; they all disappeared from His presence. Little bright lights all fell from the sky into the unborn fetuses around the world. Now to the human eye these lights looked like shooting stars. But they were actually the gods and goddesses in their true forms falling from grace.

The reincarnation process began...

**Review Please ^_^ **


End file.
